<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761917">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You like borrowing Lucy’s sweaters because they’re warm and smell like her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Lane (DCU)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy had the best sweaters.  They were soft and comforting to you and you were often stealing them when you were cold or just wanted to smell her close by.  She didn’t mind, she thought it was cute that you would steal them and wear them around your shared apartment.  The first time you had done it she had smiled to herself and hadn’t said a word.  You had waited for her to say something, but when she didn’t you knew it was okay to be wearing it.</p><p>One day you couldn’t find any of her sweaters.  Some of them were packed away, it was summer and she didn’t need them like she did in the winter.  But the apartment was cool and you were in need of something warm and soft and smelled of her.</p><p>She was wearing the only sweater she had left out and you wrapped your arms around her and said, “Is it okay if I borrow your sweater?  It smells like you.”</p><p>She had looked at you and grinned, “Are you cold?”  You nodded and she moved out of your grasp and slipped the sweater off.  “Here you go.”</p><p>You beamed at her and took the sweater, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  You kissed her cheek and she smiled as she watched you head back into the other room where you had been cleaning.</p><p>Later that evening she found her winter clothes and found another sweater to keep on hand.  She wanted to make sure that she had one handy in case you ever needed it when she was wearing one like she had today.</p><p>Two days later you went searching for one of her sweaters and that was when you discovered one in the closet with a little note attached to it. <em> In case you need something to keep you warm ~ Lucy &lt;3</em></p><p>You clutched the note close to your chest and then got the sweater out.  Once you were wrapped in her sweater you went and found a safe place for the note, never wanting to lose it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>